Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 March 2013
12:36 o.o 12:36 so quiet in chat today XD 12:41 yip 12:41 btw, what on earth is this person talking about? Thread:114066 12:42 i just have like no clue. 12:42 seems like he thinks we're related to wikipedia or something. 12:43 Yeah. 12:44 XD 12:45 Oh. I see what he's talking about 12:45 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Swan 12:46 ? 12:46 There really doesn't need to be pages for characters on wikipedia 12:46 ew 12:46 some of it is poorly written 12:46 Very 12:47 wtf 12:47 XD 12:47 what part are you looking at ? 12:47 i hate the titles part. 12:47 and that bullshit step relatives thing. 12:48 yup 01:26 hey 01:29 FRAC 01:30 Hola 01:31 Sorry XD Looking at Pinterest 01:32 XD 01:32 I need new shower doors for when hubby and I take over the master bath XD I REALLY want to repurpose old factory windows... buuuuut finding them is not so easy XD 01:34 XD 01:56 Hey 01:57 kung... 01:57 :( 01:57 ? 01:58 What happened? 01:59 XD I can't find french shower doors for under $1500, but that's not why Apple's sad... >_> 02:15 Some people just suck :S 02:16 yes. 02:16 :S 02:16 ugh now i'm all stressed out about this 02:16 Bannnn himmmm XD 02:16 (This is why I've never been an admin XD ) 02:17 Frankly, I think that's not a bad idea 02:17 XD 02:18 i remember that one time he bad mouthed utter so badly 02:18 won't keep anyone from stealing content, of course 02:18 like, a total ranting post 02:18 yea, it won't 02:18 :S 02:18 0_O When did the writers hint at a gay character? >_> I missed that one. 02:19 That was the post I was talking about, btw, Apple - when I said he's got issues XD 02:19 i don't think they did ? 02:19 I didn't think so either... 02:19 but a lot of people hope to see references to a gay couple, i guess ? 02:19 I think people are totally misreading things XD 02:20 Strangely enough, when I read that post about Wikipedia after I came home, I checked the page for Emma and immediately thought some lines sounded familiar :/ 02:20 i'm sorry, but i just can't understand people who want to ship sleepingwarrior and redbelle 02:20 I don't understand how they think Disney would let them XD 02:20 this right here Thread:113856 02:21 Yeah XD 02:21 the very bottom posts 02:21 i just don't know why people delude themselves like that. 02:21 Promised LGBT twist? 02:21 Belle is not GAY. get over it. XD 02:21 since when XD 02:21 not promised 02:21 Um... Ruby is clearly not gay, either XD 02:21 he said promised XD 02:21 it was just over people bugging adam on twitter asking him if there will be or something along those lines 02:21 " I also hope we will see the promised LGBT twists that Horowitz and Kitsis have referenced" 02:22 OH XD I gotcha, now 02:22 like that once recaps chick 02:22 That's what I mean by people misreading things XD 02:22 and adam said something like, "more references to come on this" or whatever. it's probably going to be minor, maybe 02:22 I don't think he was talking about the gay stuff XD I think he was talking about the other stuff in the discussion 02:22 we probably won't be seeing Mulan again anytime soon, anyway 02:23 Fact is - whether it should be or not... gay is a controversial subject, and OuaT is a family show. I don't think it would be as well received as people expect. 02:23 hmm 02:23 unless they decide to recast the character or the show Jamie Chung was cast in doesn't get picked up, that is 02:24 but gay people have families too ... 02:24 Oh yeah - I just know parents tend to steer clear of controversial shws 02:24 shows * 02:24 omg frac. 02:24 you should have seen yesterday's chat. 02:24 XD What did I d o??? 02:24 pretty sure that tweet about those references had nothing to do with gay characters 02:24 let me tell you in pm 02:24 XD 02:24 XD Okay 02:25 XD 02:25 you already read the chat logs ? 02:27 No no XD I've just seen "it" before. 02:27 it ? o.o 02:27 the issue XD that you PMed me about 02:29 oh o.o 02:29 There was a prior incident in the chat, that I was involved in XD 02:30 :S 02:31 oh 02:31 i didn't know 02:31 It's not necessarily wrong to disagree with things XD Sometimes, people just don't know how to do it tactfully XD 02:32 i guess 02:32 XD Sort of like how I tactfully wanna murder anyone who indicates Tamara is Tinkerbell... 02:34 ugh 02:34 they are hearing the word "frogs" everywhere and anytime tamara opens her mouth 02:34 Although that's not as irritating as the wicked witch one -_- 02:34 will a frog jump out of her mouth next time? 02:34 the whole idea of her saying "frogs" is absurd XD 02:34 You know XD Because she got coffee spilled on her... >_> which naturally is a reference to the witch, melting. 02:34 XD 02:35 That one hurt my brain 02:36 Okay XD I should go get ready for bed... 02:37 aw ok. 02:37 goodnight 02:37 Night night folks! 02:37 night 02:39 who is that spy who keeps trying to add unnecessary info under trivia for the hat page ? 02:40 i just rollbacked another edit of his/hers XD 02:57 oh, there you are again 02:57 that's great 02:58 xd 02:59 *hold up sign saying "What she said" 02:59 XD 03:02 i'm having some tea. so cold in the basement ... 03:02 Hey 03:02 XD 03:03 hey 03:04 o.o 03:05 LOL "Tamara is Sherlock Holmes" ? 03:06 sure Xd 03:06 clearly 03:07 xd wrong window 03:07 lol 03:07 it speaks! 03:07 XD 03:08 lol 03:08 second time i've heard the bot speak ;) 03:08 XD 03:09 I just finally got to watch the newest episode! The whole time I was like, "Tamara is someone! She's someone! Who is she?!" 03:09 xd 03:09 XD 03:09 that's the mystery 03:09 ^ 03:09 Tamara is someone, of course 03:09 because there is a lot to be revealed about her, i guess. keeps us in the dark ;) 03:10 She's, imo, Tamara xd 03:10 and no one else 03:10 hehe 03:10 i think she's a normal person, but something happened to her that she started to look for magic. 03:10 CGI August was better than I expected 03:10 maybe she had a magic encounter in the past ? she obviously believes in it enough to see august's wooden state 03:11 And somehow she and Owen found each other 03:11 That probably wasn't hard 03:12 Didn't August say "Storybrooke" to Neal? 03:12 wouldn't be too hard to find a guy looking for "Storybrooke", since we know Greg was on twitter and stuff >.> 03:13 XD 03:13 twitter ? 03:13 was he ? 03:13 on his phone ? 03:14 Yeah, didn't emma say something about a lot of pictures on twitter? 03:14 when she had his phone 03:14 Oh yeah! 03:14 or fb, something. 03:15 Instagram, I think XD 03:15 YES 03:15 one of those. 03:15 The implication being that he's on social media. 03:17 oh 03:17 So I just imagine Tamara googling "Storybrooke" 03:18 and maybe Greg's blogged about it or something? 03:18 but would he really make it that obvious? 03:18 XD 03:19 posting pictures of food on the internet is one think, talking openly about a town that doesn't exist another 03:19 Possibly. 03:19 I mean, I'm just saying, I can see that happening. 03:22 With how many twists they throw at you it really could be something so simple 03:25 I mean, if it's not otherwise explained, I'm going to assume that 03:25 and it wouldn't necessarily have to be Greg doing it openly as Greg, she could have traced his IP 03:25 and then "bumped into" him 03:26 Or ran into him when she was follow August around 03:28 Yeah, but then Greg would have to come into contact with August 03:28 What if his father really DID leave? XD 03:28 then where did he go? o.o 03:28 why didn't he try to find owen ? 03:28 Maybe he did 03:28 or did he lose his memory or something ? 03:28 but he looked for "Owen", not for "Greg" ;) 03:29 hmm 03:29 I would crack up if (regina) was telling the truth 03:29 xd 03:29 (eq) 03:30 XD 03:40 She'd tell the truth to mess with his head probably 04:21 hey people 04:36 hello 05:59 hi 06:06 hello 09:13 ??? 09:13 *claps* 09:13 Rober? 09:13 Robert? 09:13 Hey 09:13 yo 09:14 I met the sweetest most adorable man yesterday 09:14 yay 09:14 Robert Carlyle is the sweetest man you'll ever met 09:14 xd 09:14 tell us tell us 09:14 and that's not even the best part 09:14 :O 09:14 you want to know what the best part is 09:14 what 09:14 aw I need to leave 09:14 awwww :( 09:14 bye 09:15 cya later Killian 09:15 Bye I'll talk to you latter Killian 09:15 Okay so who wants the scoop about my awesome day yesterday 09:15 ME 09:15 o_o 09:15 okay so I met Robert Beverly Jared Emilie and Lee yeserday 09:16 cool 09:16 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Articles_for_deletion/Snow_White_(Once_Upon_a_Time) 09:16 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Articles_for_deletion/Emma_Swan 09:16 Comment on these, ya'll, so they'll delete the plagiarized pages >.> 09:17 yep oaky so want to know how my Robert meeting went 09:17 me me me 09:18 Shaia = squeaker 09:18 shut up 09:18 XD 09:18 I want to know 09:19 self link 09:20 Emma please tell us :) 09:25 Hey guys 09:25 yo yo yo 09:25 did u see the lacey photo's? 09:25 09:25 hi 09:25 He kissed My head Called Me sweetheart hugged me told me to smile and said Crying was okay 09:26 I'll tell you more later I have to get off now My friends dad needs the computre 09:27 :O you lucky girl 09:27 yep 09:27 so the story's I've heard about him are true 09:27 yep 09:27 god he's so rare 09:27 *stories 09:27 's is not how you make things plural ;) 09:27 I'll post the flikr link later 09:28 actually NVm I think I can stay 09:28 what else happen 09:29 *happened. 09:29 umm lets see I met him in the moring and then at night an dhe said "I remember you sweetheart" and When I left and thanked him he said "Goodbye Darling". When he signed my cup in the morning he called it a cute wee cup 09:29 Sometimes my sis gets a tad bit excited :P 09:31 lol 09:33 I can't help it I've heard good things about him 09:34 .... 09:34 *Sigh* Just stop talking so much PLEASE. 09:34 ok 09:34 sorry 09:35 excuse me, whats going on guys 09:36 its me its nothing 09:36 okay 09:36 pics are almost up 09:36 :) 09:49 ahhh brb 09:54 kk 10:07 I'm back 10:08 wb 10:08 thank you 10:10 so how are you guys 10:11 I'm ok 10:11 its suppose to warm up again soon but I bet 5 bucks its gonna get cold and snow again 10:12 really hope not 2013 03 28